


Дом для чувств

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В каждом доме есть место для чувств. Но для каждого чувства свое место.





	1. Дом для отчаяния. Коридор

Голос с надрывом выбрасывал зловещие и страшные слова. Хрипло и надломлено, но так, чтобы никто ни в чем не усомнился и ринулся выполнять. Чего бы это не стоило.

— Проваливай!! Пошел прочь! Видеть тебя не могу!!

Голос пронзал стены сквозь тускло-бежевые обои, сквозь тонкие заграждения из ДСП, сквозь тела двух молодых людей, стоящих в душном коридоре. Голос был повсюду. Он наполнил собой дом, изгнав тишину и радость.

— Хватит! С меня довольно твоих постоянных выходок!! Я хочу нормальной, спокойной жизни, понимаешь?!! Вали отсюда!

Один развернулcя и пошел, обернувшись на последок он сказал своему любовнику:

— Истеричка.

Безумие пришло и встало на место счастья. Художник заметил необычное чувство в лице своего любовника.

Отчаяние.


	2. Дом для боли. Прихожая.

Он держался за сердце, и за стену. Тонкие, сухощавые пальцы впивались в кожу обоев. Впивались в волосы ковра. Впивались в горячее тело самого себя.

Внутри, словно бесновался обезумевший повар с огромным ножом. Он цеплял душу, крошил тонкой соломкой сердце, прожаривал чувства на медленном огне, и подбрасывал веру в костер безумия. 

Тонкие, светлые волосы красиво смотрелись на шоколадном ковре прихожей, который в подступающей со всех сторон темноте казался черным. Пальцы безжалостно цеплялись за все, что они только могли достать. 

Художник умирал от невидимых ран, чуть хрипя, среди высоких шкафов с одеждой и туфлями. Он смотрел в высокое зеркало, где был виден скрючившийся в позе эмбриона человек, до побелевших костяшек держащийся за ковер.

Лежащий неподалеку голубовато-белый шарфик, казалось подвел мысленную черту в реальности.

Жизнь казалось законченной.


	3. Дом для ревности. Кухня

В сердце впились холодные пальцы самого искусного палача в мире — ревности. Он стоял и смотрел на то, как его любимый, единственный, неповторимый целовал фотографию. Не его. Другого.

Неправда, что ревность должна быть горячее ада. Не правда. Она холоднее арктической ночи. Она безжалостнее боли. Потому что она — это изображение любви в кривом зеркале. Она — это ненависть, помноженная на любовь и возведенная в степень собственничества.

И месть, это блюдо, которое подают холодным лишь потому, что его готовила ревность среди всего этого кухонного убранства.

Он стоял и смотрел. Картинка тряслась. Вода, заполнила мир солью. Мышцы скрутило холодной судорогой, воскресло мертвое безразличие, прохладные руки сжались в кулаки. И замерзли ноги на холодном линолеуме устилающем кухонный пол.

Темные волосы спадали волной на глаза, прикрывая весь тот немыслимый жар, который должен был гореть внутри. Но может ли лед гореть? Наверное, может. Иначе не объяснить желания мстить.

И устраивать маленькие пакости своему бесценному возлюбленному. 

Дом для одиночества. Ванна.

Всхлипов больше не было слышно. В доме воцарилось пустота. В небольшой, но уютно обставленной ванне леденящее чувство пустоты не чувствуется так сильно. Не так сильно чувствует, что дома никого нет в теплой, почти горячей воде. 

Тело обнимает влага, а в воздухе стоит привкус железа и соли. Ржавчина заполоняет собой всё, вымещая все, даже самые приятные запахи из маленького мира. Больно и не больно одновременно. Такое странное чувство. И запах.

Запах крови в маленькой ванне. Крови и безграничного одиночества. Того самого, которому нет другого синонима. Слово, звучащее тишиной как приговор в маленькой ванной. Звучащее, как скрип топора палача, вынесшего исполняющего чужой приговор. 

Больно. Страшно. И пусто. Неимоверно пусто. И полно. Ванна полна до краев. Ещё чуть-чуть и она переполниться, залив розоватой жидкостью Пол.

Никто не может быть один.


	4. Дом для любви. Спальня

Два даже не теплых — горячих тела в одной кровати. Под одной простыней. На одной подушке. Два жарких, обжигающих тела друг на друге. Сильное на ослабленном, изменивший на верном. И не важно, что в этот миг и в этот час множество людей идет по разным домам, по разным улицам, по разным жизням. 

Важно лишь то, что двое, которые хотели расстаться снова пришли в один дом. В дом любви. В дом покоя. В дом уюта. В тот дом, где время застывает навеки. В тот дом, который они создали сами. Вместе. Нераздельно друг от друга.

Два жарких, почти кипящих тела друг на друге. Друг в друге. Прорастая сквозь души. Сквозь время. Сквозь жизни.

Потому что это дом, который они построили сами.


End file.
